Love Hurts
wip Ns's and SS's Chapter One Wow. That was Farpaw’s only thought as he landed among the bustling cats of the gathering. The moon lit their pelts in silver outlines, eyes gleaming and narrowing in the pale light. Farpaw’s mentor, Deepwave, tossed his head in the direction of the other apprentices before storming off to a group of arguing warriors. Farpaw glanced up at the full moon before continuing, he had that smallest feeling that this was the place that would change his life, for better or worst. Gulping, Farpaw approached the other apprentices. He made sure real quick that his glossy dark grey fur was groomed and his black back stripe was down, he gave himself a quick lick. He sat down in the throng of young cats and waited for a smile of something of the sort. Two cats, one pure black with a white tipped tail and the other red with a white underbelly, sat together, whispering quietly. A group of DawnClan and LightningClan apprentices clung together so tightly Farpaw could not tell whose limbs belonged to who while the MoonClan apprentice his in the shadows of the other cat’s, their eyes glittering darkly from the shadows. Farpaw shuffled anxiously. Suddenly the DawnClan and LightningClan apprentices dispersed, as if a DawnClanner had questioned a LightningClanner’s nobility. That’s when he saw her- an apprentice his age with glossy fur and calm expression- she stood out of the crowd because she sat still watching the crowds with wide beautiful eyes. Farpaw felt someone bump into him, sending him skating over to the apprentice. His shoulder scraped hers and all a sudden- he was standing eye-to-eye with her. Her fur sprung up like daisies, she hissed at him. “Um- I’m Farpaw.” He said, kicking himself mentally for not coming up with anything better. “Talonpaw,” she said with an edge, “need something or are you just staring.” Farpaw didn’t know how to respond, so he went with the first thing that came to him. “Honestly, I don't even know what I am staring at.” Talonpaw look ready to kill. “Oh,” she spat, “The first real cat you have ever seen eh?” This meeting was going down hill. “Real ugly that is.” Just a little lie. “Why you mousehearted-” A great booming voice blotted her out, the argueing apprentices snapped into attention. Tidestar was announcing the updates in OceanClan; therefore, all the cats had to pay attention, even if their hearts were burning with anger and-. “That’s all,” the leaders said, ”Clans dismissed.” Farpaw spun on Talonpaw. “You better apologize.” “And if I don't?” “Meet me here next sunhigh and find out.” “You don't have the guts to fight me.” “Perhaps not but it's fun making fun of you.” “Fine, I will be there.” “You better be or I will tell all the clans you’re a mouseheart.” Farpaw flicked his tail. For the first time, Talonpaw smiled at him. And with that she bounded away with the rest of LightningClan. Category:Stories